knightsoftherosefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes are the crux of your army. No matter how many soldiers you have, they cannot be taken into battle without a hero to lead them. Heroes also determine the troop types of soldiers taken into battle. Matching troop types against the enemy and proper placement of heroes is key to winning battles in Knights of the Rose! Tavern The Tavern is where you'll find heroes for hire. In the Tavern screen you can see three heroes available to hire, their stats, troop type, and salary. Stats in green are higher than average, where as stats in red are lower than average. Throughout the day, heroes will come and go but you can also throw a party to attract new heroes if you're feeling impatient. Occasionally, you will even encounter a Legendary Hero. As you upgrade the Tavern, you'll find heroes with new troop types and more Legendary Heroes, though the costs for hiring heroes and throwing parties will increase. The Tavern is also unique in that you can downgrade it. The distribution of heroes available to you depends on the Tavern's level, so if later in the game you wish to find more of the earlier troop types, you may want to downgrade the Tavern. Hero Types As you level up your Tavern, new hero classes become available. Category:Heroes Legendary Heroes Legendary Heroes are unique, powerful heroes occasionally found in the Tavern. These are various legendary figures from throughout history and mythology. Legendary Heroes are more powerful than normal heroes and are quite rare, so be sure to hire them whenever you see one! Legendary Heroes can always be noticed by their bright, shining aura, their unique portrait, and the star by their name. You can also acquire Legendary Heroes by using a Legendary Hero Card. These can be obtained from the Shop, opening chests, or assembled from Legendary Hero Card Fragments. Different classes of Legendary Heroes become available at the Tavern level indicated in the table, but they also are available at later Tavern levels. Merriment Bar Having parties is key to finding new heroes. For every party you hold in the tavern, you'll increase the Merriment Bar. Filling sections of the Merriment Bar will increase the likelihood of encountering Legendary Heroes. Filling the Merriment Bar completely will grant you a Legendary Hero Card Fragment. Heroes Screen The Heroes screen is where you can manage all of the heroes under your employ. Here you can see all the information about your heroes as well do a number of different things with them including: *Organize your squads *View and change your heroes' equipment *Upgrade their skills *Reincarnate them *Enchant them *Dismiss them Hero Selection On the left side of the screen you can view all of the heroes you've hired. They are arranged by class (Infantry, Spearman, Cavalry, Marksman, Mage). You can see if they are idle or busy somewhere, and also organize their squads. Hero In the top right area of the screen you can see all the information about a selected hero, including their level, rank, portrait, equipment, and attributes. Attributes The heroes ability in battle is determined by its four main attributes: Attack, Defense, Luck, and Leadership. *Attack determines how powerful the hero's offensive abilities are in battle. *Defense determines how resistant the hero is to enemy attacks. *Luck determines the hero's probability of inflicting a critical hit when attacking. *Leadership is the number of soldiers that a hero will take into battle. Leadership can be thought of as a hero's health in battle. Attack, defense, and luck are all inherent and unique to each hero and will only change with Enhancement or Reincarnation. Leadership increases with hero level. Rank There are six ranks in total: D, C, B, A, S and SS. Your hero's Rank is determined by their attributes. Each Rank has a maxmimum attribute value that can only be surpassed with Reincarnation. Once a hero is reincarnated past this threshold, they will rank up. Skill In the bottom right section of the screen, you can see the hero's Skill, its level, and requirements to upgrade it. Upgrading skills requires three things: The hero must be the specified level, you must have the required number of skill cards for that specific skill, and you must have the required amount of gold. Enhancement With the exception of Leadership, the a hero's attributes can only be permanently changed through Enhancement or Reincarnation. The Enhancement screen can be accessed by clicking the Enhance button next to the hero's portrait. Enhancement requires the use of a special item: Holy Water. From this screen you can use that item to change your hero's attributes. One thing to be wary of is that enhancement is not always a guarenteed improvement. However, if the new attributes presented are not desirable, then you can keep the original attributes instead. Also a hero's attributes will not surpass the maximum for their rank with the use of Holy Water. If the hero's attributes are at the maximum, then they must be reincarnated in order for Holy Water to become beneficial again. Reincarnation Reincarnation is unlocked the first time you have a hero at a high enough level to reincarnate. The Reincarnation screen can be reached by clicking the Reincarnate button next to the hero's portrait. Reincarnation will permanently increase your hero's Attack and Defense. However, when reincarnated, the hero's level will be reduced to 20 levels below the required level for the reincarnation. Reincarnation is the only way to improve your hero's rank. If your hero's attributes surpass the maxmimum for their rank after reincarnation, they will increase in rank. After Reincarnation you will find that your heroe's stats will almost certainly all be in Red. This means that they have worse stats than is typical. What this means is, you will need to repeatedly use Holy Water on them until you bring them up to standard or dump them and train up a new hero - and just hope that your new hero comes through. Requirements: *Hero cannot have any armor or weapons equipped *Hero cannot be actively deployed in a garrison or Gold Mine Arena Enchantment You can start enchanting your heroes into other creatures after they reach level 20. Enchanting your hero will bolster your hero's attributes greatly, as well as transforming them in appearance. This can be done through the use of Enchantment cards. Enchantment is temporary though, so make sure to use enchanted heroes as much as possible while it lasts!